Yopple-Bot
is a Lightning-attribute Boss Yo-kai introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch 3 and is the boss fight of Chapter 6. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Boss Yo-kai Biology Yopple-Bot is a small rectangular shaped robot with a gray and blue color scheme. He has two yellow/white horns on his head, and also has an antenna. His mouth is open and has red and yellow jagged teeth. He has 4 arms, one of which holds a gun, and another holds a blaster. His torso has a yellow wisp and he also floats using a pink wisp. Personality When Yopple-Bot is not malfunctioning, he is very nice, designed to handle any command possible. He helps out as much as he can. When he is malfunctioning, he seems to abandon this personality and will start attacking with his gun and blaster. Strategy Boss Battle in Chapter 6 Yopple-Bot has the following attacks and techniques: * Y-Beam Death Launch: Blasts a single yo-kai with his gun * Flame Radiation: Charges up an attack for 1 column on the board where he shoots flames out of his mouth * Instructions Please: Raises 3 boards with directional arrows; Whichever arrow you pin, he will move in that direction on the board * Roulette Death: Charges up an attack where he randomly chooses one square on the board to throw a bomb at * Radio Transmission Kiss: Inspirits a yo-kai causing them to attack themselves and allies * Missile Launch Mass: Charges up an attack where he launches missiles at 4-6 squares on the board * Y-Beam OK Shoot: Blasts all yo-kai on the board with his gun * All Shots Fired Complete: Charges up a soultimate where he launches tons of missiles at the Yo-kai in the bottom 2 rows on the board To weaken Yopple-Bot, use the Instructions Please technique to move him to the top middle space on his board. The Great Byte Shark will eat him and spit him out. He will be vulnerable and cannot attack during this time. History Yo-kai Watch 3 Yopple-Bot first appears in Chapter 6 in his normal mode. He takes Nate and Hailey on a tour of the Yopple HQ along with Whisper, Usapyon, and Jibanyan. Eventually, he is notified about the Great Byte Shark trying to break out. When the shark tries to attack the group, Yopple-Bot blasts it back into the water, which triggers his defense mode. After being defeated by Nate and Hailey, his parts are used to make the Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner. Etymology Yopple-Bot is a combination of the words Yopple from Yopple HQ and bot. Yoppu-Kun is a combination of Yopple, and the honorary term, "kun". Kun is a suffix attached to names in Japanese. Using it shows an informal relationship between speaker and listener. In other languages * Italian: Yopple-Bot * German: Yopple-Bot * French: Yopple-Bot * Spanish: Yopple-Bot * Japanese: ヨップくん Yoppu-kun de:Yopple-Bot Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Deceased Characters